


Warm

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Handsome Hanson, Watching, platonic if you want, romantic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: It took you a while to find a word that you felt like fit Arin, but once you found it, it slotted into place oh so easily.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545942) by [3cheers12years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years). 



Warm

Adjective

1\. Of or at a fairly or comfortably high temperature.

_"a warm September evening"_

  
2\. Having or showing enthusiasm, affection, or kindness.

_"they exchanged warm, friendly smiles"_

* * *

 

  
It took you a while to find a word that you felt like fit Arin, but once you found it, it slotted into place oh so easily.

Arin is _warm_.

His hair is rich brown in colour, even his blond streak having a warm undertone rather than a cool one. His eyes are dark in colour but bright in gaze. When it falls over you, with his toothy grin and round cheeks, you feel your entire body rush with the _warmth_  of his soul.

His voice, deep and calming - especially when he's teaching you silly little snippets of whatever - is soothing, almost impossible to ignore and not listen to. If it weren't for that fact, you could fall asleep to it. But you don't want to miss a single sound that he utters.

Despite his soft sides, Arin's hugs are firm with the build of his torso. His skin is hot rather than warm under your touch but you don't mind. As he squeezes you and gives you a brisk pat on the shoulder, you find your face smushed into the crook of his neck and it feels like a cool kind of burn. You decide you like the sensation. You like Arin's hugs. They're tight, firm, secure and _warm_.

You're sat in a swivel chair at a desk that isn't yours. You're swaying it slightly, chewing on a pen that is yours, watching Arin interact with his peers. The eye roll and give away, humoured tug of his lip. He gives the finger and heads toward you, a smile planted on his lips and flip-flops loud against the wooden floor.

You point your pen at him and he stops midstride, "warm."

His smile widens and his laugh escapes him in a hack, "is that it? Is that my word?"

"Yeah. You're warm."

Arin shrugs with one shoulder, continuing his path, eyes holding your contact, "I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm warm."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! No usual end note as im still on mobile. I have been dying to write some Arin fluff so why not come back to my fandom root?
> 
> I wasnt sure if this should be a series work or not?? So i just have Soft (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10545942) as its parent work. Let me know if that should be changed???? This website is hard.


End file.
